A data center comprises of software and hardware which are sourced and integrated together as a system. Data center transformation represents the process of changing or upgrading a data center to improve its overall functionality and performance. Data center transformation often involves extensive changes that may affect many aspects of data center use, including hardware setups, user accesses, software applications, and business processes. Large scale data center transformation can be very complex as the resultant large scale changes are expected to be undertaken with minimal disruption to operations, processes, and services. Currently, in data center transformation projects, every change involved in the transformation has to be assessed for the impact it creates on the existing environment and the potential benefit, which may require managing the impact by moderating the scope and complexity of the change.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. Due to the technical complexity of data center transformation, identifying the problem definition and technical constraints, and communicating it in real-time to a large number of personnel is technically challenging. Further, coordinating the technical analysis and contributions of a large number of technicians in the data center transformation is another technical challenge.
Further, transformation initiatives often fail because of failure to reach agreement on an acceptable balance between the impact and benefit, delay caused by dependency on third parties, or some personnel not being able to comprehend the technicalities or to keep pace with new developments, etc. Furthermore, in cases where transformation projects are complex in nature, there may often be an increase in the number of people and factors involved, an increase in the moderation required between different stakeholders to reach agreement on the desire scope of transformation, and an increase in the amount of time consumed before completing the eventual transformation roadmap.